


Ireland

by Adsagsona



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to visit Colin in his home in Ireland. They haven't seen each other in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I wrote a Jared/Colin story! It's nothing but fluff and smut, but I wrote it. I'm so happy :). They were my favourite pairing since the movie Alexander came out and then it just kind of... stopped. I'm so glad they're back :).

Sitting in front of your laptop with only a blank word document, or sitting at a desk or on your couch with nothing but a blank piece of paper in very frustrating to say the least. Jared had no inspiration whatsoever and it was eating him up.  
Most of the time music and lyrics seemed to be flowing through him at a constant pace, always new melodies to listen to, words to remember and put to key notes. But now… nothing, empty.

He had felt alive again these past couple of months. Recording, writing, an audience each night, but now in the silence of his house, alone again for the first time since long, he couldn’t find peace. He just had to get out.

Perhaps it was a foolish decision to make, but he tossed the paper aside, grabbed a duffel bag and put in some of his clothes which still were folded neatly in the closet. The others were probably in either washer, dryer or at the dry cleaner’s. He had lived out of a suitcase for months on end and the other guys would probably think him crazy to want to get on a plane again, but this time it was for a different reason.

He quickly dialled a number.

“Shan?” He asked when someone picked up the phone. In the mean while he was checking the internet for a ticket over seas.

“Jared? What the fuck are you calling me this late, man? Can’t the song wait until tomorrow?” Shannon grumbled to his brother.

“I’m going away for a while, Shan, a week, maybe two. I’ll come back in time for the recording, but I just… have to be somewhere for a while.”

“And you’re not going to tell me where, are you?” Shannon responded, knowing full well that when Jared didn’t explain anything, he would just have to wait until he returned.

“No. Love you, Shan.”

“Love you too, bro… just be careful, alright?” Shannon now grumbled his warning and Jared wanted to nod, but reassured his brother and then quickly clicked a few times on his laptop, ordering a ticket for the same night. He would have to hurry.

It was only when he was seated on the plane that he realised he only had informed Shannon of his leaving. With a shrug he relaxed, at the moment he couldn’t care less about who he was leaving behind. Jared had not informed anyone of his coming and just hoped that he would be welcome. 

At Dublin airport Jared looked around, wondering how he would get to the remote province Colin Farrell called his home. He just opted for a cab and the Irishman who put his luggage in the trunk didn’t seem to care, or just didn’t know, he had a celebrity in his car. He chatted with Jared about the weather, the reason of his visit and Jared already fell in love with the beautiful country that was Ireland.

He had been there before, but it had been years… about as long as he had seen Colin, he supposed. For one reason or the other he needed to come here now, to quit his busy life for a few moments and to think about what was happening to him. The address had resided in his wallet all of this time, together with a ‘come over anytime’ scrawled on the back of the card.

The cab pulled over at a large gate, it seemed equal to Jared’s surroundings… all open vaste space and a large mansion sitting behind the gate. It just seemed old to him, Colin had probably bought it and not built it. 

Jared thanked the cabdriver, and just stood there with his luggage, not knowing what to do. Then he just thought ‘fuck it’ and pressed the door bell.

“Aye?!” He heard from the other side, quite clearly.

“Ehm… Hi… I’m Jared Leto.” He began and the voice on the other side began to laugh.

“You’ll have to come up with something better than that, not opening the door for someone pretending to be Jared. Besides, you don’t sound like him.”

“Then look at your tv screen, fucker.” Jared grumbled under his breath as he tapped the small screen in front of him. It was only two minutes after that the large gate opened for him. He didn’t know whether to leave his bag at the gate, or bring it, but he took the second choice and pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder, walking to the main door of the house.

There was a man standing in the doorway, looking at Jared with a big grin on his face. Jared stopped for a moment to properly look at Colin. He looked well, he had filled out a little since the last time he saw him, but it only added to his good looks. Jared had always found Colin had something of a rogue which suited him so well. 

“Are ya going to stare at me from there or are ya comin’ closer?” Colin asked in that Irish accented voice of his and Jared dropped his bag, and took a few strides so that he was standing as close as he dared.

“Hey Colin.” He smiled broadly before he was enveloped in a giant bear hug. It felt good to be in Colin’s arms again, but Jared pulled himself together and tried not to think of what happened years ago. He was quite sure that Colin had forgotten.

“It’s so good to see you.” Colin was trying to talk a little more civilized so that Jared could understand him better, looking him over when he said the words. It almost made Jared blush and he looked down at his feet for a moment.

“I don’t know what came over me last night but I… I needed to get away.” Jared said while frowning, trying to explain his sudden appearance at Colin’s doorstep.

“Working on something new then?” Colin asked as he opened the door up for Jared and took the duffelbag from him.

“Yeah actually, a new album… we’re doing a lot of gigs too in the mean time and it’s kind of draining, you know. I have about two weeks off now and I wanted to write a little, but…” Jared shrugged. “I’m guessing that I need some inspiration or something.”

“You travelled the world for your last album, right?” Colin remembered as he gestured for Jared to go up the stairs.

Jared had a glance around the large hallway before he was directed up the stairs. Everything about this house was so monumental it almost hurt his eyes. Colin reached up over Jared’s shoulder to open up a door for him and Jared started a little, looking back to Colin.

“Didn’t mean ta scare ya.” Colin grinned and Jared shook his head.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Colin smiled. “This is one of the guests rooms, you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like. It’s not like I have many guests over anyhow. You’re actually lucky that you caught me being here.”

“Oh.” Jared had not stopped to think that Colin himself might have been on the other side of the world. “Are you planning on taking on another project then? Because I don’t want to get in your way…” Jared was cut off by Colin shaking his head.

“Not any time soon… I need some time to myself as well. The house is big enough for the both of us.” Colin winked. “Settle yourself in and come downstairs when you feel like it. I was thinking of ordering some take out, so if you’d like some, just give me a yell.”

“Okay.” Jared nodded and Colin left him alone. Jared had wondered if it had been a good idea to come over all the way to Ireland to see Colin, but at the moment he felt good about the decision. He slung his bag on the bed and wondered if he should unpack, when his eye fell on a large collage of pictures right above the bed.

What he saw made Jared smile, it was a random collection of people who had befriended Colin and all the pictures seemed very happy. Jared also noted that all of the pictures were dated and that there was an autograph on them, probably from the people who had been staying here.

Briefly he wondered if he was in the pictures somewhere as well, when he found himself smack in the middle of the collage, with his long hair and stubble beard, his arm slung around Colin, who had blonde hair and looked at him with wide eyes.   
It was the night they had all gone out, one of the last nights that Jared had been on set with all of them.

The filming of Alexander.

It was the night Colin had kissed him and said that he was one of the most gorgeous people he had ever met.

Jared blinked a couple of times and shook off the memory, it had been so long ago that he could barely remember what happened back then and he was not about to start now. They both had a different life now and they were happy.

Weren’t they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys eat Chinese and go to a local pub.

Jared went back down to the part of the house where he thought he could find the kitchen. There he also found Colin again who was flipping through a take out menu from the local Chinese place.

“Even here in remote Ireland they have Chinese food.” He winked and handed the menu over to Jared. “I have no idea if you’re still vegetarian or not, so I think it’s best if you chose for yourself.” 

Jared nodded, looked at the menu for a moment and made his choice. Between Colin’s telephone call and the order it took about half an hour. Colin and Jared were a bit awkward with each other. Neither of them spoke much which resulted in them sitting side by side on the couch until the door bell rang.

Picking up the several packages Colin put them all out on the table. Jared picked at his food, realising that he was still too tired to really eat. Colin seemed to notice as well and he stood to grab a few beers from the fridge.

“Here, it’ll do you more good than the food.” He gave one of the beers to Jared and put the others down on the table. Jared smiled when he saw it was Guinness.

“The real stuff, huh? You’re spoiling me.” He said as he put his bottle to Colin’s and took a good few gulps. The beer was more bitter than he remembered and he made a face which caused Colin to laugh.

“Still not used to much, Jared.” He patted Jared on the back.

“I don’t like the beer, that’s all. I know that you guys love it, but it’s not my taste.” Jared relaxed more and laid his head back on the couch, humming a tune softly. He only realised it was something new when he saw Colin looking at him.

“What is it?” Colin asked and Jared shook his head, he did not know.

“Something I need to write down.” He mumbled but he did not move. Colin grabbed his laptop and opened it up for Jared, so that he could write the first notes down and then he e-mailed it to Jared.

“You’re e-mail is the same as it was?” He asked and Jared nodded.

“Not that you ever used it, but yeah.” Jared said in a bit of an accusing tone, but Colin shook his head.

“We both had other things on our mind, Jared. We still have. We are two totally different people, you and I.”

Jared smiled at the memory.

“Do you remember the first time you told me that?” 

Colin’s grin told him enough.

They had been drinking together, Jared and Colin. They had been told to get to know each other better because they obviously would need to bond over the hours and hours at bootcamp and on set. They were meant to play lovers after all.

Jared had told Colin all about his band and that he was actually playing in movies to earn enough money to keep it going. Colin had laughed, put his glass to Jared’s and said that next time there was a big gig, he would come and see them. Jared had made him listen to one of the songs and Colin had actually liked it.

“And you man, you’re in it for the money?”

Colin, only half way drunk, had not answered for quite some time, until he gulped down his beer and set it down again.

“I’m in it for the fun. Riding horses, telling Angelina off, getting to snog you… all in good fun.” 

Jared had to hide his blush from Colin as the Irishman spoke. Then he giggled and the moment went away, leaving the two actors just a wee bit on the drunk side.

“You really don’t care much about your career, do you?” Jared asked and Colin shook his head.

“We are two totally different people, Jared, I already see it now. It is going to be trouble.”

Jared and Colin both remembered the filming of Alexander differently, but they had not spoken about it in all these years, Colin had not even tried to get in touch with Jared and it had pained the singer that after all that close contact, they had just lost each other.

“Are you seeing someone?” Colin asked and Jared shook his head.

“Too busy…” He muttered. “But you, weren’t you married or something? I didn’t really follow what was going on with you lately but….”

“Not anymore, it didn’t work out.” Colin sighed and Jared regretted posing the question.

“Is the jet lag bad, or do you like to go out? Get a drink or something, just around the corner is a good pub and they know me there so no unwanted pictures and whatnot.”

Jared nodded, everything to get out of that quiet house, where he felt a little uneasy together with Colin.

They walked to the pub together and Jared just remembered the picture on the wall of his room.

“The large collage, what’s that about?” He asked and Colin smiled.

“You noticed that, huh? I made up something a few years ago and everyone who came to stay and was in the picture put down their autograph. I think you’re the last one on there who hasn’t stayed with me.”

“I’m glad I’m finally here to remedy that.” Jared smiled and they walked into the pub together where most patrons waved at Colin, but did not approach him nor Jared. Colin ordered another Guiness and Jared opted for a pint, causing Colin to stick his tongue out.

“Hey Patrick, what’s the big deal out there?” Colin pointed to the other side of the bar where a few people had gathered.

“It’s free podium, everybody can sing, or do a poem, whatever they want.” The bartender replied as he set down their beers.

“You should go for it, man, see if they like your now songs.” Colin elbowed Jared, but Jared quickly shook his head.

“They’re not ready yet.”

“Oh come on, nobody knows you here but me! And I’ve always been supportive.” Colin flashed his eyelashes a couple of times and Jared shook his head, laughing as he set down his beer.

“Okay, you asked for it.” He sighed as he stepped up towards the very small stage where about two men and a guitar had enough room. He talked to one of the men who lended him the guitar for a moment.   
Everyone settled down long enough to see Jared sitting there on a bar stool with the guitar over his lap.

“Hi, my name’s Jared, I’m a friend of Colin over there.” 

Everybody laughed and Colin howled as he heard his name, clapping for Jared. Jared smiled and played a few notes before starting to hum softly.

“Colin actually asked me to play this song for you, so if it stinks, he’s responsible.” 

Another round of laughter and someone telling Jared that he should be a stand up comedian in stead of a singer.

Jared did not sing something new, but something old. Colin smiled when he recognised ‘Captricorn’ one of the songs Jared had already recorded when they were on set together. He had loved it then and he still did now.

“Wooohh!!” He shouted loudly and clapped, while others followed.

The acoustic version slowed down and Jared sang something else, which Colin did not recognise. Jared had never told him what kind of other songs he had played, he knew the albums a little but he was not a huge fan of their music.  
The Hunter left Colin speechless.

When Jared was done he took up his glass from behind the bar stool and raised it, earning a applause for his performance.

While someone else took the stage Jared went back to his place beside Colin, who had not been able to shut his mouth yet.

“Colin, are you alright?” Jared asked softly and Colin looked at him for a moment before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“That was fucking hot, let’s get out of here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm well... just read :)

Jared did not know what to say, he just let Colin grab his shoulder and he was directed to the front door, while the guests all waved goodbye to them.  
When they got outside, Jared shrugged Colin off and straightened his jacket.

“Fuck Colin, what has gotten into you!” Jared grumbled, although his cheeks were still hot from the short kiss they had shared.

“What has gotten into me?” Colin asked as he looked at Jared. “What do you think?”   
Colin threw his hands up and sped towards the house, leaving Jared behind. Jared shook his head at the Irishman’s temper and walked on. The front door was left open and Colin was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I think I better go to bed.” Jared said as he entered the door and he made an attempt to go to the stairs, when Colin looked up at him.

“Why have you come here, Jared? Really?” He asked.

Jared turned around and fumbled with his jacket, feeling shy and cursing himself for it. He wasn’t shy!

“I wanted to get out of the US for a while and I wanted to see you. It was a long time since we last saw each other.”

“Yeah,” Colin answered as he got up, walking closer to Jared. “A very long time. And now you show up at my doorstep, just like that. It was never ‘just like that’ with us, Jared.” 

Jared smiled when Colin said that, remembering.

“You’re right, it never was. I’ve always missed you, but now I finally had the time to act on it. I didn’t look back, I just came here, hoping for… I don’t what exactly.” Jared shrugged and Colin took a step back.

“We can’t…” Colin began as he shook his head. “We have another kind of life, you and I. You are supposed to go out and be famous for your music and tour the world. I make movies. That’s it. There is not part in this world where we are together.”

“There is.” Jared said as he took a step closer to Colin himself, pressing himself up against Colin as he laid his hands on Colin’s chest. “Ireland. Although you don’t spend much time here and I can’t come here often, this is the part of the world where we can be together.”

“For how long?” Colin asked as he bowed his head, closing in on Jared’s lips.

“Does that matter?” Jared asked as he closed the distance, pressing his lips to Colin’s and deepening the kiss slowly, until both men were panting for breath.

“I guess not.” Colin smirked and he took Jared’s hand, racing them both up the stairs into the Colin’s bedroom.

They fell to the bed together in a tangle of limbs, neither of them settling until Jared laid on his back with Colin in between his legs. It was like that night in Morocco, a long time ago, when they both finally had the nerve to call each other out.

Colin quickly took off his own shirt, followed closely by Jared’s, before he kissed from Jared’s neck to his chest, earning a soft moan from the other, who curled his arms around Colin’s neck, pressing him even closer.

“You’re gorgeous.” Colin mumbled against Jared’s skin as he moved lower, stopped by the waistband of Jared’s jeans. This was the part where Jared had to say that they couldn’t do this, they both went to their separate rooms and tried to sleep.

Jared batted Colin’s hand away and opened up his jeans slowly, popping the buttons. Colin helped pull of the jeans as Jared lifted from the bed, leaving him naked before the Irishman, who towered over Jared for a moment, gazing at that gorgeous body for a moment longer.

“I would like some company.” Jared grinned and Colin didn’t waste time in pulling off his own pants and boxers, joining Jared again, moaning as their bodies rubbed together in just the right places.

“I forgot it could feel this good.” Colin groaned as he placed kisses here and there while Jared caressed Colin’s skin, before moving his hand lower and just barely brushing over Colin’s length, which made him gasp.

“Let’s make it even better then.” Jared smiled as he captured Colin’s mouth in a passionate kiss while stroking his cock. Colin moaned into Jared’s mouth before laying his hand on Jared’s and stopping the other man.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up.” He murmured against Jared’s lips.

“No, I want you inside me first.” Jared stated as he expectantly looked at Colin, who produced condoms and lube in less than five seconds. Jared laughed at the haste Colin obviously had and Colin shook his head.

“Come here, you crazy American.” He grumbled with a wink. Jared stuck out his tongue, but got a little sidetracked when Colin wrapped his body around Jared, kissing him thoroughly and working his fingers around Jared’s ass at the same time.

“Wow.” Jared bucked as Colin found just the right spot. Colin had used a liberal amount of lube, but still it hurt a little and Jared hissed softly at one moment, making Colin stop completely.

“I swear, Colin, if you don’t get that dick in me in a few seconds I will be very angry with you.” 

Colin was quick to oblige and while he moved his fingers a few times, hearing Jared moan more often, he settled between Jared’s legs and slowly pushed in. He met some resistance but Jared tried to relax and that sweet heat enveloped him in no time.

They both groaned as Colin slowly pushed in further, until he grabbed Jared’s hips and stayed still for what seemed like the longest time.

“Jared?” He asked softly and Jared looked up at him.

“Please move.” 

Jared moved his hips against Colin and Colin could do nothing else but push back. It took a moment for them to find the right rhythm. Colin already felt his orgasm building and he cursed himself for acting like a teenager, but he couldn’t help it.  
With a loud yell of Jared’s name he came, falling onto Jared and barely holding his own weight up as all of his muscles seemed to be the form of jelly.

“Are you okay?” Jared asked and Colin looked up with a broad grin.

“That was fantastic.” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips. He had noticed Jared did not come, but he was still hard. Colin pulled out very slowly and Jared whined a little at the loss, but then warm lips wrapped around his cock and he almost sat upright, moaning loudly.

Colin hadn’t given men blowjobs in quite a while, but he was willing to do this for Jared. He sucked the head into his mouth and wrapped his hand around Jared’s length, stroking him while he sucked.

Jared keened and writhed on the bed, warning Colin that he was coming. Colin gave Jared a last lick before he came, over Colin’s chest. Colin quickly tugged at a few tissues and cleaned himself up, before doing the same for Jared.

He then manhandled Jared under the covers and wrapped himself around the American’s form.

“Thank you.” He murmured and he got a soft kiss as a ‘you’re welcome’.

Colin woke up the next morning in his bed, alone. There was no note on the pillow beside him, nor one in the kitchen on the table, where he first would look. Colin was about to think that it was a dream, when he entered the spare bedroom.

Jared had taken out their picture together, given it a signature and three x’s. On the back he had written a message which made Colin smile.

“We will always have Ireland. See you soon. J.”


End file.
